Causalidades
by Varda-Elentari
Summary: Vulcano es destruído, sin embargo una figura inesperada aparece.


Spock ve una luz y todo desaparece para luego no verla más. Su madre había caído y no había forma de poder capturar la señal para que hubiese podido ser

transportada. ¿Sentir? ¿Debía sentir? Él era vulcano, o medio vulcano pero no podía traicionar las enseñanzas que juró honrar.

Amanda gritó, una mezcla de aflicción no solo por la caída sino por perder a su hijo. Esa última mirada que cruzaron, como si fuese la última entre ellos. En

segundos ya dejaría de sentir cualquier tipo de dolor.

Un sonido extraño, chirriante que jamás se llegó a oír debido al estruendo de la montaña caer sobre sí misma junto con el gozne de una puerta de madera sin

aceitar por muchos años. Nadie ve la mano que asoma de ella y alcanza el brazo de una mujer en medio del aire. Amanda se sintió jalada por algo hacia arriba,

una inercia que le hizo doler su brazo y hombro. No entendía como pero un fuerte tirón la llevó a algo que estuvo viendo por segundos hasta poder hablar y

comprender. La puerta se cerró y un hombre alto, de cabello ensortijado y cano ayudo a levantarla del suelo.

\- ¿Esta bien señora? Agárrese, porque no sé si vamos a poder salir de esta - El hombre tras ayudarla giró sobre sí mismo y regresó a una extraña consola.

Amanda no entendía nada pero vio una imagen en un monitor que se prendió mostrando lo que ella estaba viendo. Todo Vulcano colapsando. Todo lo que había

conocido en su vida se estaba deshaciendo. Siguió las instrucciones del hombre mientras observaba como se movía con ligereza alrededor de una central de

mando de aspecto circular con unos tubos de luz en el medio. Un sonido chirriante salía de ella.

¡BUM!

Todo lo que parecía ser una "nave" se sacudió.

\- Por cierto, soy el Doctor. Y lo que ocurre ahí abajo es un agujero negro que nos está atrapando en este mismo momento.

¡BUM!

La TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) empezó a hacer un chirrido aún más estridente.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunto la mujer.

\- El caos de este universo si no salimos... Un agujero negro mezclado con una supernova explotando en un loop continuo temporal que es lo que mueve esta nave

va a causar un episodio que va a dar lugar a la destrucción de esta dimensión. ¡Agárrese de nuevo!

El Doctor logra estabilizar la cabina azul que es impresionantemente más grande adentro que de lo que le pareció recordar desde afuera.

\- Por cierto, bienvenida a la TARDIS.

\- Gracias... Mi hijo... Debe creer que estoy muerta, ¿Es posible llegar a él?

\- Tengo una sola nave que acaba de salir de orbita de... Bueno, lo que acaba de desaparecer. Ya estamos en el time vortex. Alguien está jugando con las

dimensiones temporales y la TARDIS termino acá. No pertenezco a esta realidad de hecho.

\- Disculpe señor. Gracias, primero y soy Amanda Grayson. Segundo... ¿Dimensiones? ¿De qué habla?

\- Algo trajo mi nave aquí y caí en esa distorsión gravimétrica que término siendo un agujero negro en un planeta. Vi justo que alguien caía y la atrape.

Puedo viajar en el tiempo y el espacio aunque me temo que la función temporal esta deshabilitada. Algo está evitando que funcione. Si se pone todo de color

rojo estamos en problemas. La última vez que me paso la nave quedo sin energía. - ¿Quiere que la lleve con su familia?

\- Por favor.

Amanda tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No era la primera vez que el Doctor notaba en alguien una mirada llena de dolor y súplica.

Para cuando el Timelord pudo llegar al Enterprise en su gran puntualidad, la nave ya tenía un nuevo capitán, y Spock ya más tranquilo pese a todo lo sucedido

regresaba al puente. Había una misión que cumplir: salvar a la Tierra.

Una cabina azul de policía de los años 50 aparece en medio del puente del Enterprise junto con un sonido chirriante. Chekov solo pudo ver que algo entraba

dentro de la nave con los escudos funcionando.

Un hombre de aspecto gruñón sale de ella y todos miran sin entender.

\- Hola, soy el Doctor. ¿Esto es el Enterprise?

\- ¿Quién es usted y cómo diablos apareció aquí?- pregunta el capitán.

\- ¿Es muy difícil que alguien me diga si este es el Enterprise?

Hikaru Sulu asiente.

El Doctor regresa y vuelve con una mujer. Amanda mira al extraño con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa decía gracias.

\- ¿Spock? - Amanda avanza y ve a su hijo, tiembla de emoción y llanto.

Ambos corren a abrazarse.

Ese sonido el cual deciden nunca olvidar vuelve a sonar para luego desaparecer junto con la cabina azul.


End file.
